


Estimate/Underestimate

by AlternateMew



Series: 4F - Flash Fan Fiction Friday [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: 4F, Character Death, Flash Fan Fiction Friday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateMew/pseuds/AlternateMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pack of wolf-like creatures bite off more than they can chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estimate/Underestimate

From above their shelter under the snow, the pack heard the soft sound of paws pit-patting across the ground. The source was traveling at a constant pace along a nearly-straight trail. From the sounds of it, it was a four-footed creature about their size, but the clumsy crunches of its footsteps said it was not a pack member. It sounded much like someone unfamiliar with the terrain. The perfect prey.

The last one to come through was a giant, two-legged monster toting an equally large fish. While the pack would have loved to sink their fangs into both, they knew better. That last passerby would brush off even an assault from the entire pack, then claim one or two of them as its own prey. Just the thought could make them forget that they were adapted to the arctic and shiver under their thick fur coats. 

But this one... this one was an outsider, and from the sounds of it, easily handled by maybe... two? Three? It shouldn't take too many of them to kill their next meal. One wolf dug her way up out of the snow to 'greet' the visitor. The rest listened from below, waiting for the signal for backup if needed.

She growled, slowly advancing towards the now-still prey. The rest of the pack listened intently to her soft pit-pats before her growl transitioned to a bark as she lunged. The reply was a second, unfamiliar bark. It was deeper, probably male. The visitor had also lunged.

The wolf who had emerged to attack had lost, quickly and easily. Her pained yelp stung at the packs ears before the sound of a small explosion. The fur of many pack members bristled up and a few started growling themselves. They started attacking in waves. First two, then three, four...

Not a one of them so much as scratched the newcomer. A grey wolf with green-tinted fur on his head and back was the cause of the scene. Wave after wave of wolves so white they nearly glowed attacked him. The lucky ones either missed him or were missed by him, free to dig down and quit or try again. This was no longer about a meal. The challenger was another wolf; this had become a territorial war, and they were losing to a loner with live prey on his back.

After a short but fierce battle, the outsider left in the opposite direction from where he came. No doubt he would run into other packs who would make the same mistake of challenging him. Their numbers may have been severely depleted, but enough survived to keep the pack alive.

Had they known the traveler was a powerful fighter far more interested in following the scent of reekfish and saving Hyrule from eternal twilight, perhaps the wolfos wouldn't have chosen to attack the Hero Chosen by the Gods.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Legend of Zelda (Twilight Princess)


End file.
